No regrets
by Lilli89
Summary: (Chicago fire) Nachdem Severide den kleinen Nathan aus einem zusammengestürzten Bagger auf einem einsamen Schrottplatz befreien konnte, eilt er mit ihm ins Krankenhaus, wo er besorgt auf Neuigkeiten wartet…


Wie in jeder meiner Geschichten, ist das Geschriebene erfunden.

Ich wünsche viel Spaß und würde mich sehr über Rückmeldungen freuen:)

„Mr. Severide? Sie können jetzt zu ihm."  
Müde blickte der junge Lieutenant auf das verschwommene Bild, das er als eine Krankenschwester identifizierte.

„Kelly, wach auf. Es ist soweit", verpasste ihm seine Kollegin von der anderen Seite einen Rüffel, damit er komplett munter wurde.  
Schlaftrunken, erhob sich der dunkelhaarige von einem der Plastikstühle nach oben, während er mehr als orientierungslos den langen Krankenhausflur entlang blickte.

„Ich fahre nach Hause und sage den anderen in der Wache bescheid, damit du deine Schicht tauschen kannst", verabschiedete sich Shay viel sagend und klopfte ihm noch einmal aufmunternd auf die Schultern, ehe sie hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwand.

Müde fuhr sich Kelly über die durcheinander geratenen Haare, während die Erlebnisse der letzten Stunden wie Erinnerungsfetzen an sein Inneres hervor drangen.  
Durch Zufall war er beim Joggen auf einen verlassenen Teil des Schrottplatzes gelangt, wo er entsetzt einen zusammen gekrachten Bagger entdeckte hatte indem er völlig unerwartet auf einen kleinen Jungen gestoßen war, der bereits schwer verletzt und mit stark blutendem Arm nach Hilfe gerufen hatte.

Erst nach einem stundenlangen Kampf, den Kleinen zu befreien, samt einer nervenzerreißenden Nacht, weil Severide den 11 jährigen so stark verwundet nicht allein lassen konnte, war es ihm gelungen seine Kollegin Shay anzufordern, die ihn und den Schüler in die nächste Klinik gefahren hatte. Hier wurde Nathans Verletzung samt der getroffenen Arterie nun genäht und behandelt.

Seit mehr als zwei Stunden hatte Kelly nun auf einem der unbequemen Sitzbänke im Bereich der Notaufnahme Platz genommen und auf Neuigkeiten gewartet, die ihn zu seiner Erleichterung nun endlich erreicht hatten.

„Kommen Sie mit. Ich bringe Sie zu ihm. Seine Mutter ist derzeit noch unterwegs. Deshalb wäre es schön, dass jemand bei ihm ist, wenn er aufwacht", erklärte die junge Schwester, ehe sie den Feuerwehrmann in den Intensivbereich lotste und ihn kurz darauf allein ließ.

Etwas unsicher bewegte sich Kelly auf einen der umher stehenden Stühle zu, auf dem er sich kurzerhand niederließ und dann nachdenklich vor dem kleinen, bleichen Jungen verharrte, mit dem er die ganze Nacht ums Überleben gekämpft hatte.  
Natahans offenbar gut versorgter Arm ruhte in einem großen Verband auf der Decke, während der Junge zusätzlich mit Sauerstoff und Schmerzmitteln versorgt wurde.

Eigentlich kannte Kelly den Jungen erst seit wenigen Stunden. Sentimentalität war nicht seine Art. Aber nach diesem Tag aus Bangen und Hoffen konnte sich selbst der stärkste Feuerwehrmann nur schwer ein Tränchen verkneifen.  
Behutsam griff Severide nach seiner Hand, über die er vorsichtig strich.

Das ungleichmäßige Zucken von Nathan's Liedern deutete daraufhin, dass der Kleine aufwachte und allmählich munter zu werden schien.  
Erschöpft und kraftlos vom hohen Blutverlust öffnete der Blonde die offenbar schweren Augen, ehe er den Älteren matt anlächelte.

„Wo bin ich?", kam es mit krächzender Stimme. Severide grinste breit.

„Im Krankenhaus", gab er ihm zu verstehen und raufte ihm kameradschaftlich durch die Haare.  
Nathans Lächeln nahm kontinuierlich zu, während er die Hand des Älteren drückte.

„Danke", meinte Kelly zu verstehen, was er sofort mit einer abflachenden Geste abwinkte.

„Lass mal stecken. Versprich mir lieber, dass du in Zukunft einen großen Bogen um Bagger und Schrottplätze machst."  
Nathan erhob die andere Hand zum Schwur, während ihm eine einzelne Träne aus dem linken Augenwinkel kroch. Als Severide bemerkte dass der Junge weinte, wischte er ihm mit dem Handrücken über das bleiche Gesicht.

„Hey, bitte nicht heulen. Sonst fange ich auch noch an."  
Der Junge schmunzelte traurig.

„Schade, dass ich nie so einen Dad wie Sie hatte."  
Für einen langen Moment schien es Kelly ein wenig die Sprache zu verschlagen. Er wusste kaum, was er darauf antworten konnte.

„Dein Vater würde stolz auf dich sein. Du bist der tapferste 11 jährige, den ich je gesehen habe, weißt du das?"  
Den einzelnen Tränen folgten einige weitere. Vielleicht hatte er genau das falsche gesagt. Immerhin hatte Nathans Vater die Familie vor wenigen Jahren abrupt verlassen.

„Weißt du was? Wenn das hier vorbei ist, dann löse ich mein Versprechen ein. So wie du aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wirst, kommst du zu unserer Wache und wir drehen eine Runde mit dem Truck, okay? Ist das ein Deal?"

„Deal", flüsterte Nathan schwach, ehe er vor Erschöpfung die Augen schloss.

„Schlaf noch ein bisschen. Du brauchst die Kraft."

Mit geschlossenen Augen griff Nathan nach Kellys Hand, was dem Lieutenant ein leise Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte…


End file.
